


Freckles

by AugustStories



Series: Agent and Freckles - The Gabriel and Natalie Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, First Meetings, Flirting, Hollywood, Writers, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: He called her 'Freckles', for one because she had a lot of those cute natural freckles of someone with pale skin kissed by the sun a lot in their childhood, and also because he didn't know her actual name. Which sounded a whole lot creepier than he would have wanted for the beginning of a great love story... alright, let him try it again.He called her 'Freckles' because she had a lot of them and he didn't know her name because the only times he saw her was in his lunchbreaks in the coffeeshop around the corner from his workplace.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of Oneshots to portray two people falling in love, getting together and starting a future together.

**Freckles**

 

He called her 'Freckles', for one because she had a lot of those cute natural freckles of someone with pale skin kissed by the sun a lot in their childhood, and also because he didn't know her actual name. Which sounded a whole lot creepier than he would have wanted for the beginning of a great love story... alright, let him try it again.

 

He called her 'Freckles' because she had a lot of them and he didn't know her name because the only times he saw her was in his lunchbreaks in the coffeeshop around the corner from his workplace. Really the only place still that he could easily slip into without having to sign stuff and smile for terrible looking selfies these days. Happy that he had success and was well liked? Yeah. Completely overwhelmed and gobsmacked by the sudden attention? Double Yeah.

 

He loved his job, he really did and he enjoyed every single minute of getting to do something he had dreamed of for so long. The crew was amazing, the writers were geniuses and his castmastes were brilliant, it had all come together so perfectly over the last two years, the show had taken off and they were grinning through the ride. Fame reduced your privacy and your independence but he had always known it might be a possibility, he was slowly getting used to it.

 

In this coffeeshop though, so close to the film studios and nestled in the heart of Hollywood, he was really more or less a nobody still. Nobody cared about a rising young TV star when the big names came bundling in for a cup of coffee, surrounded by PAs, managers and bodyguards. He could come around, make smalltalk with the baristas who all knew him by now, who knew he didn't have a regular and liked to experiment with his coffee choices. Every time there was a seasonal extra, he was happy to play guinea pig, even when it ended up tasting horrible.

 

Freckles as it turned out was a writer who liked to hang out in the lunch time hours like clockwork, one large black coffee, two waffles with cream and a piece of apple pie. He had found that out by a lot of subtle observing and a bit of easy gossiping with Fred, the Junior Manager of this place. Freckles was a woman on the smaller side, oval shaped face, cute button nose, curly blond hair (of ever changing lengths, aside from a pixie cut he had seen almost all on her in the last two years – and yes, two years, he was pathetic), sharp dark blue eyes and so many freckles.

 

She always had a laptop and at least two notebooks spread out over the corner table by the window, no one else ever seemed to dare sit there during lunch rush, sometimes even fancy looking journals or loose paper. While Gabriel waited in line to make his order, then waited to pick up his order and then when he sat at the counter and chatted with the staff, he usually saw her working, writing or typing quick, eyes focused on the task. Sometimes she was lost in thought, picking at her food, staring out onto the street and the people bustling by until inspiration or an idea hit and she went back to typing.

 

It was mesmerizing to observe... which sounded creepy again, great, moving on.

 

He liked the way her eyes could so easily switch between thoughtful haze and sparkling happiness when inspiration struck. How her face went from slightly frowning to beaming smiles when something she wrote seemed to please her. He liked how she mumbled to herself when she searched through notes.

 

With LA's weather being what it was she always wore dresses or skirts, in the winter months with tights, in spring with funky colored leggings. Bright colors that was definitely her thing, her laptop a bright almost violent green, her clothes never dull, always bright, sunny colors, only mixed up with white shirts or tights. Gabriel always felt a little shadowed almost, never really bothering with getting out of the clothes he was wearing for the scenes, usually jeans, shirts in muted colors and a leather jacket, the latter being the only thing he left on set, going without in the warmer months and grabbing his own jackets in the colder ones.

 

So, that was basically all. He spent up to an hour each day drinking coffee and eating donuts, chatting to the staff and watching Freckles work, and then he went back to work.

 

It would have continued like that if Linda the head barista – and girlfriend of the head of production design on his show – hadn't decided that matchmaking was her destiny and after the two Senior citizens from the back corner table were kissing, she turned her focus on Gabriel.

 

And Freckles.

 

“She is single,“ Linda just casually dropped on him one day in early June, summer blazing outside and him drinking iced coffee because he needed the caffeine to get through another fight scene in a leather jacket. Gabriel looked up from the article on his phone and blinked at this nice woman who was certainly old enough to be his mother. “Freckles,” she emphasized when his confusion must have shown, “she is single. I know that because one of the new kids asked her a few days ago. She shot him down, politely, told him he is too young for her.”

 

The only male new kid was a college freshman, so up to seven years younger than Gabriel, which probably meant he would not classify as too young. Maybe. And why was he thinking about this in the first place?

 

“She hasn't had her applie pie yet today because we were out earlier but now I get fresh still slightly warm pieces and you're gonna take two and get over there.” Linda continued and Gabriel stared at her, mouth dropping open to gape at the mothering and the mischievious little grin. “She is a writer, you're an actor, there is gotta be something you two can talk about. She works for the family show some studios down, you know that one with the mismatched families and daily drama?” He nodded in utter trance, he knew the show, a buddy of his was working on it as a PA because acting had ended up not being his calling. “You like watching her.”

 

Yay, welcome back to creep town.

 

Linda must have noticed as well because she crinkled her nose before ducking down to fetch a tray, setting two plates with pie and two forks on it before grabbing his coffee cup out of his hands and adding it to the assortment.

 

“You obviously like her, Gabriel, so man up and talk to her.” The tray got shoved against his elbows, resting on the counter top, “You're a catch, she's a total sweetheart. I got a good feeling for this.” Linda added on and got up on her tip toes to pat his arm over the counter, Gabriel was struggling to blink himself back into existence. He played a womanizer on screen, none of it meant he was in any way able to deal with women in real life. The last time he had actually asked someone out on a date had been in college.

 

“What's her name?” He somehow managed to stutter out because there was no way in all seven hells that he was gonna address her as Freckles outside of his mind or his apparently not so private conversations with Fred – from now on titled the Traitor.

 

“Natalie.”

 

A really beautiful name.

 

“Move your ass, Gabriel, before I decide to embarrass you right here.” Linda threatened with a sweet gentle smile and a soft voice and Gabriel glared at her before sliding down from the high chair and grabbing the tray in steady hands. He lost the glare and let a smile take over as he approached Natalie whose table was today only loaded with a laptop and one really old looking journal.

 

“Hey,” he spoke up when he was standing next to the chair across from her, hands daring to get sweaty and a blush slowly crawling up his tanned neck. “Would you mind me sitting down? I brought incentives?” Blue eyes flickered up to him, blinking at his face and then down at the still warm apple pie and the slowly melting cream. Pale lips slowly slipped apart and then she was smiling, dimples and glowing eyes and all.

 

“I thought you would never come over.”

 


End file.
